


The Beginning of the Legend Known as Strike Team Delta

by Olicity_Clintasha17



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Origin Story, not AOU compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_Clintasha17/pseuds/Olicity_Clintasha17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beginning and everyone has a story. Clint Barton took a chance on a Natalia Romanova in Kazakhstan and this lead to the creation of Strike Team Delta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Legend Known as Strike Team Delta

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing something like this. Love some feedback and depends on if anyone likes it, may turn into a longer story but if not it'll just stay as a one shot.

Kazakhstan 2006  
“I have eyes on the target” Clint Barton’s voice came through the coms. Phil Coulson moved over to the array of computers that were lining the desks in the safe house.  
“Where are you now Barton?”  
“On top of the Central Mosque, Widow is currently heading North with the ambassador in a black hummer limo plates read PBX 2384. Can you track them with CCTV cams? Give me a better idea of where they’re heading. Rather like to avoid running across all the roof tops tonight, if ya don’t mind Coulson.” Clint replied, the heat was slowly getting to him and wasn’t too keen on getting sun stroke; again.  
With a smirk, Coulson started hacking into the local CCTV feeds and started narrowing down the places the limo could be heading. After a few minutes he spotted it heading east towards one of the nicer hotels in the city. “They’re going to the Rixos Almaty, nice place as any to end this man hunt. Don’t ya think?” Coulson told him, smirking. The two of them had been following the Black Widow over 3 continents, through a dozen countries and too many cities for either of them to keep track of.  
“Thanks.” Clint said as he scaled down the side of the Mosque, “Hey wanna finally take long overdue vacation when this is over? Preferably somewhere not in the scorching heat.” Clint asked, as he ran down the back ally’s and narrowly avoiding three cars as he dashed across the street to the office buildings across from the Rixos Almaty. “Alright Coulson, I’m going up. I’ll call you when it’s done. Barton out.”  
“Be careful Clint.” Coulson muttered to no one.  
Turning of his coms, Clint collapsed his bow and headed up the stairwell to the roof. When he got to the roof, Clint began to set up his equipment. Double checking the fact that he had arrived before his target, he saw them pull up. The Ambassador got out first, holding the door for his companion who practically fell into him. The two stumbled into the hotel and headed for the elevator to the penthouse. To the average person passing the couple, they’d simply pass it off as a drunk couple about to have a fun night. But Clint wasn’t an average person, his eyes could spot the way the woman held herself and how she was clearly leading them, he knew she was nowhere near as drunk as her companion’ or at all. As they emerged from the elevator, it was clear what the ambassador had in mind for that evening, but as soon as he turned around the Widow’s mask slipped into place and she got to work. Moving around the room closing doors so she wouldn’t be disturbed, and then, Clint didn’t know how she did it but as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs from under her dress; he was actually impressed. Normally he would have taken this moment to take the shot and be done with it but by letting her take out the ambassador meant one less job he would probably have to take in the future. He was in pretty deep with the local mob as well as some very well-known war lords that are causing SHIELD some problems in the Middle East, so he sat back and watched the Widow do her job.  
Inside the hotel room  
“Где ты моя принцесса?” (Where did you go my princess?) The Ambassador called to Natalia from within the bedroom.  
“Я прямо здесь.”(I’m right here) Natalia purred from behind him. Her Widow mask gone, eyes gleaming with mischief and a pouty look in its place. Clutching the hand cuffs in her hand, she brings them into view of the whole room with a smirk on her face in response of The Ambassadors more than eager look he was giving her. Beckoning him with her finger he slowly moved towards her in what he believed to be seducing. Her smirk growing wider as she moves back to the bed. As he moved closer she swiftly cuffed his one arm and attached it to the bed post.  
“Что!” (What!) he cried out.  
“Народ я работаю пытались добраться до вас в течение довольно длительного времени.)” (The people I work for have been trying to get to you for quite a long time now)Natalia informed The Ambassador as she pulled her coat back on and attached her Widow Bites to her wrists.  
“Они послали меня сюда, с очень важный вопрос. Где коды?”( They sent me here, with a very important question. Where are the codes?)

Что вы говорите , что я ничего не знаю !

ZAP the widow bites pulsed and the ambassadors limbs went into a spasm.

Теперь давайте попробуем это снова , где коды

Не я их не имеют , я не знал!

Another jolt of electricity coursed through his veins.

Одна последняя попытка

Сейф,безопасно! За рамку !

Спасибо за сотрудничество

(What are you talking about, I do not know anything!

Now let us try that again, where are the codes

I do not have them, I do no know!

One last try 

The safe, the safe! Behind the picture frame!

Thank you for your cooperation.)

 

And with that she turned the bites up to max and he was dead. She pulled out a phone pressed a few numbers and on the first ring someone on the other line picked up  
“It’s done.” She reported into her burner phone, and with that she closed it, crushed it and headed over to the picture on the wall.

Back on the roof top

Looking slightly impressed, Clint got to his feet and pulled an arrow from his quiver getting ready to release when he saw her eyes move to the reflection in the glass covering the picture. Grabbing the codes, she dashed towards the door.  
“Shit!” Clint swore as he let go of a grappling arrow and jumped of the edge of the roof. As he swung to the other building he saw her run out of the hotel and down the road towards what he presumed was a safe house. As soon as he touched down he was off in the same direction dodging people and cars as he went.  
Turning his coms back on he called out to Coulson “Phil, hey so there’s been a slight hiccup.”  
Groaning Phil grabbed a headset and sat back down at the computers. “What did you do this time Barton?” He didn’t sound as shocked as Clint thought he should be but he ignored it; for now. “She spotted me in the glass reflection and made off with the codes. I’m on pursuit now but I need you just in case I lose her.” Jumping around a couple of kids whilst trying not to knock an old woman down he made a sharp left and saw her long red hair disappear into another ally way 15 feet ahead of him. “I got her Phil! See you back at the house say in 30?” Clint wondered as he closed in on his target. “I hold you to that.” Came Phil’s reply and then silence. Rounding the corner he saw her trying to find a way out but it was a dead end. Hearing his footsteps she whipped around, cold and calculating stare in place.  
“What are you waiting for huh? Do it then. You’ve obviously have me trapped.” Her voice was calm and even, eyes void of emotion. But Clint saw something in them that an ordinary person wouldn’t, the slightest bit of fear mixed with the eyes of one who is just plain tired. Tired of running from the world and wanting it all to end but too afraid to do it themselves. He saw it, because he lived it once. Clint realized this whole situation was basically identical to the one he lived not 5 years ago, but it was Phil Coulson holding a gun to his head instead of his arrow to her heart.  
“No.” Clint said lowering his bow slightly, but not all the way; he wasn’t that stupid.  
“What?!” she cried in an outrage.  
“I said no.” eyes meeting her in an even glare.  
“Why the hell not? You and your handler have been tracking me for months. To be honest I was quite impressed with you keeping after me after the fiasco in Kiev. I honestly thought I had lost you until you showed up in Bahrain. No one in their right mind would want to give me a second chance. So why the sudden change of heart then?” she asked, almost curious but most defiantly taunting him.  
“Your eye’s” he said plainly.  
Her eyes began to narrow, “What the hell are you talking about, my eyes?”  
“Those are the eyes of someone who is tired of all the running and all the shit that comes with it. I know because I was there once. Tired of running away from your past, getting a job anywhere and from anyone just so you’d have some cash to live a few more weeks. Just wanting it to end, so when someone finally catches up to you, you’re prepared and ready for it to all end, so you’ll be free. I’ve been there, I’ve lived that life but I got out.” Clint retorted taking a few steps closer, as she shuffled backwards just enough before her back hit stone.  
“Why do you care, why are you telling me this? You work for SHIELD and I know they want me dead, have for a while now I’m guessing.” She replied eyes still focused on the man in front of her, ignoring the arrow trained for her heart.  
“Oh they do trust me but I’m telling you this because, for the first time in my life, I’m making a different call.”


End file.
